


The Announcement

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: The day that Seán and Mark have been anxiously awaiting is here--the day that they'll come out to their people together.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Medieval Septiplier [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Ready

The day was finally upon them.

Seán clasped Mark’s hand as they stood just behind the doors of the castle’s main balcony, casting his lover a nervous look.

King Mark exchanged him an anxious expression of his own, but gave the Irishman’s hand a gentle squeeze while they listened to the muffled clamoring of hundreds of people gathered at the front of the palace.

The brunet felt his insides fluttering with mingled fear and anticipation of what was to come, and his legs suddenly felt too weak to support him.

_This is it. We’re doing this. We’re finally going to do this. I don’t think I can._

“M-Mark…” His voice shook as he forced the words out of his tight throat. “I-I’m scared.”

In response, the other man simply pulled him closer, into a warm, snug embrace that Seán immediately latched onto, trembling pathetically against Mark’s chest as the king shushed him quietly. “I don’t want to do this, I don’t want to do this—I-I can’t—!”

“I’m afraid it’s a bit too late to back out of this, my clover.” Mark sighed, gazing sympathetically down at the Irishman’s quaking form. “My kingdom— _our kingdom_ —awaits outside those doors.” He reminded the brunet.

Seán let out a whimper—a sound Mark or anyone had rarely heard him make, and the king gave him a gentle squeeze, continuing to try and soothe him as best he could while they embraced. While they stood there, the Irish knight felt his frightened nerves slowly and steadily begin to relax, and after several long moments, let out a soft exhale against Mark’s robes.

“Seán,” The other man went on, softly. “I promise, no matter what, I will not let any harm befall you from what may happen today. I swear it as your king, and your lover.”

Timidly, the brunet looked up to meet Mark’s gaze. “I—I know.” He murmured, squeezing the raven haired man’s hand again. “I’m just as frightened for you as I am for myself.”

Mark let out a soft breath, and in unison they allowed their lips to meet once more. Seán savored the kiss, for he knew full-well it may be the last one they shared.

All-too-soon, they were forced to pull apart from the sound of Sir Tyler approaching them from the side, with Sir Ethan alongside him. Both knights stopped in front of Mark to respectfully bow for a moment, before straightening up.

“The kingdom anxiously awaits your announcement.” Tyler reminded them, looking almost as nervous as Seán knew he probably looked. The Irish knight gave them a solemn nod, glancing at Mark as he spoke.

“How many attended?”

“Roughly five hundred, your highness.” Ethan piped up, getting an agreeing nod from Tyler.

Seán’s stomach flipped. _That’s nearly the entire kingdom. I don’t think I can do this, I KNOW I can’t possibly do—_

“Are the both of you ready? We’ll only go on your signal.” Tyler offered, glancing at the Irish knight and the king with Ethan.

For a moment, Seán debated it heavily….and then he looked over to meet Mark’s gaze again. That kind, loving, powerful and protective gaze he knew and loved with all of his heart. And in an instant, all of his doubt was washed away like war paint in the rain. Mark wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.

And damnit, he wasn’t going to let anything happen to Mark either. They were in this together.

So he squeezed the King’s hand and turned his focus to Tyler and Ethan once more, giving the both of them a confident nod. And as Mark squeezed his hand in return, he uttered the words. “We are.”


	2. Speaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Seán face their kingdom together at last. And the special guest I mentioned a few fics ago is finally revealed!

The closed wooden doors leading out to the main balcony of the palace were only a few feet away, and now, as Seán walked towards them, holding Mark’s hand while Ethan and Tyler flanked them, he considered that a good thing. 

He was ready, now. Ready to get this over with once and for all. It was time to stop keeping this particular secret from the kingdom. Mark’s people deserved to know why their king hadn’t accepted any of the beautiful maidens who had been offered to him to become his potential bride and queen. They deserved to know why he never publically discussed the topic of romance to anyone except his trusted allies. 

So with that, he gave Mark’s firm hand another squeeze, stopping in his tracks with his lover as Tyler opened the doors for them both. 

On the balcony itself, Sir Bob and Sir Wade both stood guard on either side of the doorway, briefly glancing back at them and giving reassuring nods. Seán had never been more grateful to know people as accepting, as kind as Mark’s friends. To them, it mattered not who he was in love with. They didn’t look at Mark or him any differently since the first time Seán had revealed his feelings for the king. 

However, some people waiting out there would undoubtedly be angered by the announcement to come. And as Seán met Mark’s gaze again and hesitantly released his hand, he braced himself for that very thing. 

Outside, he heard Bob playing a few horn notes that would signal the arrival of the king, and at once, the crowd silenced for Wade to shout “NOW PRESENTING YOUR KING, MARK!” Seán watched, pressing closer to Ethan and Tyler, as his lover took his cue to boldly stride out onto the balcony, forcing himself to breathe evenly while the taller knight gently held an arm around his shoulders for comfort. 

_This is it. This is really it._

“Welcome, my beloved people!” Mark started off, his voice sounding confident as ever to Seán. The Irishman was grateful for that. “I apologize for the long wait. This is an announcement of much importance, not just to me, but to all of you.” 

As they stood there together, Seán heard a few people below the balcony clamoring louder, wanting their king to get to the point already, and internally, he growled at them to shut up and give his lover a chance to speak. 

Mark must have motioned for those noisy people to silence again, because abruptly they quieted down once more, and for a brief moment, he seemed to hesitate before continuing his speech. 

“As many of you have heard, I have accepted a few of the fair maidens you have sent to me….however, not for the purpose of becoming my queen.” This time, the people who spoke up sounded bewildered, and for good reason, but Mark was able to talk over them. 

“Lady Amy, for example, has settled into the castle nicely as my royal advisor. Lady Evelyn and Lady Katherine have taken up the jobs of nurse and stable woman, respectively. Both have impressed me with their work ethic, and most importantly with their sheer kindness and support during my rougher days.” 

As he spoke, Mark glanced over his shoulder for the briefest of moments to meet Seán’s eyes, and the Irish knight knew what was coming next as he did.

“However,” The king went on, gazing down at the assembled crowd of people. “None of those beautiful, extremely talented women have successfully charmed me. And it isn’t merely because I am a difficult person to charm, no.” 

More confused noises echoed around the hundreds of people, but Mark pressed on, taking a deep breath.

“It is because,” he explained loudly and clearly. “I, Mark Fischbach, am in love….with a man.” 

The very instant the words came out, there was a beat of utter silence, before the tidal wave of noise rose up, making Seán flinch against the two knights holding him gently. He could hear several people—probably hundreds—all shouting and jeering up at Mark in what sounded like outrage and disgust. And astonishingly, the raven haired man seemed to let them. As the yelling and booing went on for a bit, Mark just stood there, keeping his focus on the crowd, and letting them vent their utter rage.

Just behind the king, Sir Wade and Sir Bob moved in a bit closer, both of them clearly ready for any projectiles that might come their way. And then suddenly, amongst the crescendo of noise, a single voice spoke up.

_“OI MATES, QUIET DOWN—SETTLE DOWN, WHY DON’T YA?!”_ Abruptly, the clamoring simmered down to almost-silence, and Seán proceeded to register who the voice belonged to—it was someone he’d met last month…what was he doing here though? 

Mark exchanged a surprised glance with Bob and Wade, and the Irish knight saw him lean over the balcony to see who’d spoken as they kept talking in a thick Australian accent.

“So what if the king is attracted to men? What’s it to you all?”

“Good sir, may I ask who you are?” Mark questioned politely. 

“My name is Lannan, your highness.” The man replied, making Seán smile with relief as he knew he’d been right. He was the current Australian king’s son, and therefore a high-ranking man. It was no wonder the crowd had shut up. 

“Now,” He heard Lannan continue on. “I for one, support King Mark’s decision. It poses absolutely no threat to you, so if you want to make yourselves look like a bunch o’ drugged kangaroos by mocking him for this, that’s your decision.” 

Astonishingly, not one person argued against the Australian prince. In fact, another voice spoke up to agree with him.

“I support king Mark too!” Once again, the king asked for the name of whoever spoke up, and the person stated that it was Jeremiah.

Then another person named Robin spoke up. And another named Gar. And another named Matthew. With each person that sided with the king, Seán felt his heart warm further, and then he suddenly realized that all of those people who had just declared their support were now calling to see the man who Mark had fallen for. 

Looking up to meet Mark’s gaze again, the brunet felt a gentle, encouraging shove against his shoulder from Tyler and Ethan, and with one last grateful look back at them, he made his way towards the balcony, towards the chanting crowd of people demanding eagerly to see him. And as he reached Mark’s side and looked down at their supporters and new friends, who were now loudly cheering and clapping for both of them, all of his fears vanished. 

_Everything is going to be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this who is preparing to come out, whether it be to friends or family, just know that there will always be someone to support you. I accept people for their heart, and what's inside of it.  
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for all the kudos on my last few fics! It means so much to me!


End file.
